1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to electrical connectors, in particular to connectors for interconnecting flexible circuits and printed circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connections frequently are made between flexible circuits and printed circuit boards. The flexible circuit may consist of a flat flexible substrate on which are electrical conductors which at an end portion of the circuit terminate in raised gold plated protuberances which form electrical contacts. These gold dots must be pressed firmly against contact pads on the printed circuit board in order to complete an electrical connection.
Conventional connectors for connecting flex circuits to printed circuit boards are relatively bulky and complicated. Although a gold dot flex circuit is inherently small in size, the advantage of this may be lost when utilizing bulky conventional connectors. Space saving is a matter of increasing importance in such electrical circuits. With the size and complexity of conventional connectors is the added penalty of relatively high cost manufacture and greater weight than is desirable.